


Warm Fuzzy Sleeper

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: La La Lu [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Mama Mills, Multi, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second installment of the La La Lu series. Just more Mama Mills and Swan-Mills family fluff of Emma and Regina with their new baby girl. Can be read as a stand alone fic or as part of the series. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Fuzzy Sleeper

It was a side of Regina that Emma had never really seen before. Emma had always known that Regina’s maternal instinct was naturally strong. She had always seen how protective she was over Henry; it had often been to her detriment. But seeing her with a baby in her arms was different. A lot of, if not most of the mothering Emma had seen from Regina over Henry had been the implementation of strict rules and the teaching of impeccable manners. But with Caroline it was different. With their eighteen month old in her arms Regina was hardly recognisable. Emma hadn’t thought it was possible for her to smile so widely before their tiny blonde bundle had been born. But every time the woman had Caroline on her hip she swore she could see Regina’s heart melt a little. She supposed her interactions with little Roland had been similar when she had been dating Robin, but Emma had never seen her with them really. She hadn’t wanted to.

 

Emma turned the her key in the lock, hearing it click open and she swung in the front door to the mayoral mansion, letting herself inside. She kicked off her shoes and sighed happily, dumping her house keys in the bowl by the front door. It had been a wedding present from Henry, who knew all too well how often his blonde mother lost her keys. His other mother never failed to remind them. The house seemed oddly quiet as Emma walked through the foyer towards the living room. But then again, Henry was out at a friend’s for a sleep over and it was past 9 o’clock. Ever since Caroline had been born Emma had tried her hardest to avoid finishing late. She had missed ten years of Henry’s life, and she didn’t want to miss a second of Caroline’s. But sometimes it was unavoidable.

 

Emma followed the noise of the television into the living room and stopped in the doorway, grinning at the picture before her of her wife and child asleep together on the couch. Regina lay across the couch, Caroline asleep on her chest, Regina’s arms wrapped protectively around their little blonde princess. Emma grinned, pulling out her phone from her pocket, snapping a quick photo. This was a sigh she never wanted to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think I love to hear everyone's comment :)


End file.
